Naruto world Meets Teen Titans World
by DragonOfChocolateness
Summary: My friend Kakashihatake22 her account on Deviant Art and I made this so enjoy Title says what its about and I suck at summarys
1. Prologue

This fan fiction is written by Kakashihatake22 and friend KaTo it is meant to be a fan fiction and nothing more! We do not own DC comics or the Pyro it's from Team fortress 2

Prologue  
A mysterious stranger entered the scene; he was tall and muscular all up and down his figure. Most was the result of early military and regular training. His strength, agility, reflexes and DNA were enhanced due to his being part of a military experiment that changed his life forever as well as recent events that followed.

This man ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His sniping gun a PSG1 heavy for most but, not him. He ran quickly through the dark of the night and planted himself on a tall business building. He raised his PSG1 to strike, ready to take down his client's victim for he was an assassin for hire.

That is his job and that is how he makes his living and renown as the worlds number 1 assassin. He aimed and without checking twice pulled the trigger and the gold bullet shot from the PSG1 like a cannon ball from a cannon. It smashed through the window and fell but, was quickly accompanied by a twin and it hit the target in the back of the neck killing the victim instantly.  
The man double checked his shot after the kill with his binoculars and radioed the client to confirm death. Then he took his money and left knowing he would be called upon once more to assassinate the next target of his next client.

"Hmmm….Well done Deathstroke. You are quite the assassin! Here is your pay." The client snapped his fingers for his guards to bring the money. They left it in front of Deathstroke who in turn gave them a one eyed glare from his mask. "Flattering will get you no were so I suggest you quit while your ahead." Deathstroke said coldy but, strangly enough his voice was enough to make his clients body guards shake with fear. Deathstroke was gone as quickly as he came, his PSG1 hanging on his back clipped onto his gun strap.

Deathstroke stood on top of one of the citys many buildings his head bowed down towards the streets. Some of the city lights illuminated his orange and blue attire, his half dark blue and orange mask glowed as a police copter flew over him it's search light on. "Looks like their after me again….well here goes." Deathstroke sighed, jumped up and over the edge of the building , swinging himself over and around a few railings and then landed unharmed on the ground of a dark alley.

Yes Beware City of Hellsville things are going to get to get quite messy. See the City of Hellsville is quite a peaceful and quite place. There is no crime rate or any murder until tonight the night of Deathstroke's first appearance. It gave the idle detectives and police something to do in the boring city of Hellsville.

But, don't worry citizens of Hellsville Pyro's on the job of taking out all spys including assassins this time. "He" never failed in taking out all spys and assassins. Pyro is in a black suit and blends in well with the dark and is very, very flexible but, the mask she wears makes it so you can't understand a word "He" is saying.


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting

Deathstroke was now in front of his next client waiting for the info on who, when and where to kill his next target in the peaceful city of Hellsville. "Your next target will be.." the man was cut off by a someone in a black protective suit with a European style gas mask on. She jumped down screaming "afjldfjldslfljdflhjblfh (SPY CHECK SPY CHECK!!!!)" Shooting flames out of her flame thrower all over the Deathstroke's client and body guards. Then she turned towards Deathstroke who was completely caught off guard and ready to dodge for he had no intention of getting killed because the process of his body healing was extremely painful. "Im not a spy Im an assassin for hire um….who are you anyway?" Deathstroke asked  
cautiously. All of a sudden Pyro goes "Aahrjdfgdhgfuifgjhdgfldhlskjh." Which

means "FIRE TIME!" Pyro sprays fire at Deathstroke who dodges but, a little bit of fire gets onto his flammable part of his outfit which immediately flares. A bit distracted by the flame starting on his suit, Pyro blasts the rest of Deathstroke with his flame thrower. Deathstroke topples over in pain from the fire and "SUPPOSIDLY DIES".

Pyro pokes Deathstroke a little than taunts with his flame thrower raised over his head going "Bklfdlfdjkhfsdlkljlkgjflkff" or "That's right Assassin die!" Pyro runs off in search of more spies so he can flame them and stop their evil spying ways.

2 HOURS LATER

Deathstroke hands clawed the ground around him and his breathing was heavy as he felt every piece of tissue, skin and cell growing back together. He rolled from side to side, gasping and making small yells of pain as his altered DNA healed his wounds and burns. "I am never going to get used to that……" He gasped as his healing process was complete. He stood up and a voice whispered in his ear "You are going to be bestowed greater powers than you already have Slade Wilson.." Deathstroke jumped and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Then he just listened to see if he could hear footsteps. The voice came again whispering "Slade you shall be given the power of death…..but, as the death angel." Deathstroke laughed , he knew he didn't need the powers of "death" he could kill just fine on his own. "Slade you have been chosen by a higher power, you cannot stop it and some one will be coming to train you soon and let me tell you it will be a bit uncomfortable this training." The voice whispered to Deathstroke again then left.

"Pff …how bad could it be?" Deathstroke said confidently. As he finished saying that he watched as a sword shot through his chest and he blanked out.  
"Come on soldier wake up! It's time for your trainin!" Yelled a tall, man in a drill instructors, uniform. Deathstroke got up, fully healed and a bit dazed. "Did you shove that sword through me?" Deathstroke asked getting up only to see the "drill instructor" holding a gun and pointing it at him. "Well if your going to be the Death angel you are gonna need training! I am just the man to do it! From now on you call me sir and that will be my name! ARE WE CLEAR!" Deathstroke gave him a disbelieving look and the man shot him until he blanked out again.  
"Uhh" Deathstroke woke up with a pounding head ache this time. "So soldier are we clear?" Sir said bending over Deathstroke his grey hair tucked under a

hat. "Yes sir.." Deathstroke said loudly. He got up and asked "What was the shooting me and stabbing me for? I mean other then to get my attention or make me obey your commands.." Sir laughed deeply "Well soldier, it's your training, you must be able to take ALL pain like a man. No noise!" Deathstroke was getting a bit worried. All forms of pain?? This is madness! Deathstroke thought and then

said "Well I was a soldier and I passed just fine in the boot camps." Sir smiled flashing white teeth "Let's see if you can survive this." Sir showed Deathstroke a list of things he had to ENDURE to become the Death Angel. He had already gone through almost half except for : Drowning, being struck by lighting, lava burns, attacked by ice shards, acid and a few more.  
Deathstroke's eye widened in for the first time in a long time, fear.


End file.
